


Can we just play pretend?

by daredeviltrash



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Nova (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, everyone is chill with each other, friendship is important, surprise cameos at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredeviltrash/pseuds/daredeviltrash
Summary: A fake dating spiderstruck au where miles asks sam to prom? Nothing can go wrong right?
Relationships: Ganke Lee & Miles Morales, Sam Alexander & Kamala Khan & Miles Morales, Sam Alexander/Miles Morales
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Can we just play pretend?

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with another spiderstruck fic. Not beta'd or edited so I apologize for any errors.

"Okay so, Mom is gonna be working late again tonight and I'm stuck taking care of you again." Sam said to his little sister, Kaelynn.

The siblings both just got out of school and Sam just picked up Kaelynn from her 2nd grade class. They were now entering their small home in Arizona.

"Does that mean you're cooking tonight?" The smaller sibling asked with a look of disgust.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"No, Mom made dinner before she left for work this morning." Sam replied.

"Plus my cooking isn't that bad." He added as he sat his stuff on the kitchen counter. 

Kaelynn sat down at the small table in the kitchen and started to pull out her school things to start doing homework.

"Last time you cooked there was a fire."

"That was a one time thing! And I put it out before Mom got home." Sam declared proudly.

"Face it, the only thing you can make is food in the microwave and those frozen cookies from the store."

"At least I  _ can _ use the microwave." Sam retorted. 

"Just wait until I get your age. I'm gonna be as good as a cook as Mommy." Kaelynn responded with her tongue out.

Sam chuckled softly and patted his little sister's head.

"Sure you are Kay. Look I'm gonna go take a shower and if you do all your homework, I might make some of those 'frozen cookies'." 

His little sister gasped.

"You're on!" She exclaimed as she started on her school work.

Nearly 20 minutes passed, when the youngest Alexander was stuck on a subtraction problem. Something about a "10 minus 20". That was when the phone rang. She looked up and went to the source of the sound. It was Sam's phone playing the standard ringtone. She looked at the caller ID where it read "Miles" with a web emoji attached at the end. Kaelynn looked around the room and noticed that she was alone. She smiled to herself and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey buddy, we need to talk." A familiar squeaky voice answered.

"Why do you sound so familiar?"

"What? Kaelynn, where's your brother?"

"He's in the shower. How do you know my name?" 

"Don't worry about that right now, can you leave me a message for him?"

"Um okay." she responded as she grabbed a pencil and some paper.

"What is-"

"Kaelynn!!" Sam yelled. 

He was in the kitchen wearing only shorts and some socks. His hair was still wet from the shower.

"Why are you on my phone?" He demanded as he stomped over.

"Because it was ringing and someone named 'Miles' wants to talk to you." she answered in her innocent voice.

"Also put a shirt on!" She added as she covered her eyes.

Sam just sighed and held his hand out.

"Get back to work." He said before he grabbed the phone and walked away to his room and closed the door.

"Sorry about that man, she's really nosey."

A small giggle erupted from the other end.

"It's okay, man."

"So.. what's up?" Sam added as he picked at the sheets on his bed. He hated talking on the phone with people he liked a lot. It felt weird and scary.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"That doesn't sound right, is something wrong? Did Kamala or anyone get hurt?"

Miles laughed softly again. Sam really liked to hear his laugh. It was nice.

"No. Everything's fine. I just kinda wanted to know what you were doing 2 weekends from now."

Sam's heart started beating rapidly. Is Miles about to ask him on a date?

"Um.. Probably nothing. Why?"

"Okay good because prom is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

Sam's heart jumped into his throat. He couldn't say anything. Miles just asked him to go to prom. Prom. Not just a patrol or to go catch bad guys like they usually do, but prom. His brain screamed at him to say 'yes' but he can't let Miles know he likes him like that. 

"Um hello?" Miles was still on the other end. Right. 

"Why me?" Sam finally answered.

"What?"

"Why me? What about Kamala or anyone else on the team? Why not any of the multiple other people at your school?" 

"Well.. I um.. I kinda told everyone we were dating…"

Sam's heart stopped.

"You did what?!"

"I know that it's not good to lie but it just kinda slipped out? My friends were kinda bugging me about who I was going to prom with and I said that I was gonna go with my roommate as friends. But they were like 'you hang with him all the time. Don't you have a datemate or something?" And my dumbass said that I did to get them off my back and they kept asking questions. Then you sent me that dumb meme and I laughed and they saw your name in my phone and they assumed the fake ‘datemate’ I was talking about was you…".

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"And you went along with it?"

"I mean yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because lying is wrong, you said it yourself, Miles."

"I know but it's for one night. Please? I'll do whatever you want to make up for it."

"You want me to be your fake boyfriend for a night? And then what happens afterwards?"

"I don't know if all goes well, we could do a fake fight and break up if you want."

"And you would do whatever I wanted to make up for it?"

"Yeah. I'll make up your bed. Do some chores. Whatever you want, dude."

Sam thought about it for a moment. On one hand, it was all just gonna be a fake thing and they probably won't talk about it anymore. On the other hand, he gets to spend the whole night with Miles and just hang out without any of the dangerous things. He might even get to dance with him and hold hands….  _ Feelings are stupid _ he thought to himself.

"Alright. I'm in. But no funny business okay?"

"Are you sure? I don't want you doing something you're not comfortable with."

"Miles, I'm okay with it. Plus we get to hang out without anyone trying to destroy a city. Also I get to embarrass you in front of your nerd friends."

Miles laughed a full hearty laugh this time.

"Alright man. I know that we gotta plan this or whatever so I'll call you later. Okay?"

"Yeah okay. See you Morales."

Sam hung up the phone and smiled. He had a date in 2 weeks. Well a fake date but a date nonetheless. And it was with someone he actually liked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is an idea I had last year because they deserve at least 1 good trope1 As always if you liked follow me on tumblr @captainamericasamwilson where I yell about these 2 and marvel in general


End file.
